fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Altered Histories
Altered Histories is an Alternate universe, multi-crossover real person fic series found on Wordpress. Mainly based on the documentary Farrah's Story, Doctor Who and The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the series' plotline is centered around controversial (to some) topics such as the suppression of alternative medicine, corporate conspiracies and male pregnancy. List of Characters Farrah Fawcett (IRL) - Very sweet and courageous, without her there would be no story. However, her willingness to take risks has gotten her into trouble, and in episode 19 led to her saving (her) Earth. Elvis Presley (IRL)- Once the King, now a man finding a new home. Shakira Seddiqi (OC)- Farrah Fawcett's main doctor, she is a freelance naturopathic/medical doctor from Thera, a planet that is pretty much a more egalitarian version of 1970s Earth. It also seems to be a law of the universe that she must not only be Farrah's doctor, but every non-psychotic version of her too. She has a severe hearing impairment, and can speak sign language. Shakira is intelligent and loving, but can be aggressive and temperamental to those she is not close to if they annoy (or try to kill) her. As a Pashtun, she is always seen in a salwar kameez and headscarf, and is never found wearing Western clothing. She enjoys belly dancing and regularly performs at women-only clubs and events; judging by her Pashtun background it can be assumed that she often mixes it with Bollywood dance. Strawberry Fields (OC)- (Strawberry Ginger Fields) Farrah's proctologist, as Shakira did not study this area of medicine. From Kos III, a (more equal in some areas) version of 1950s Earth where gender roles are reversed, on account of the women being able to impregnate men despite looking and 'feeling' human, she is the heterosexual female equivalent of a womanizer. This has led to her impregnating Frank N Furter, thus pissing him off. She was born without arms, but can do almost anything with her feet; this does not even negatively affect her working life. Strawberry seems to prefer dresses (5), which causes her to flash everybody, but it's not like she cares. Dex Ramirez (OC)- The better cosmetic surgeon that Farrah has been under the care of. He is sexy and charming, but silly, as he often refuses to wear his glasses despite the fact that he has a tendency to running into things without them. Like Shakira and Strawberry, he is also good friends with Farrah as he could not help himself. Lawrence Piro (IRL)- Farrah's (former) oncologist. A suave fucker, however, he frequently resents his work because he is forced to administer chemo to patients on account of the pharmaceutical industry's power. He and Shakira are in a romantic relationship. Ursula Jacobs (IRL)- Farrah's main doctor from her time in Germany, where she received chemoembolization, laser ablation and some attempts to revive her immune system. She does have physically aggressive tendencies because of the fact that her father is Sontaran, even carrying spare grenades in her purse on her father's advice, but really she is very caring and sweet. She lives on Kos III, as her mother is from there, and can travel through time and space with a car-like ship, as can Strawberry. Thomas Vogl (IRL)- Farrah's other doctor from Germany, he was in jail for breaking into a zoo while drunk and performing interbreeding experiments, but as of '18: Jailbreak' is now free. Frank N. Furter (Rocky Horror Picture Show)- A mad scientist, whose main motivations are fame and (usually sexual) pleasure. He seems to enjoy attempting to ruin people's lives, and treats his creation, Rocky, as a slave. Saghira Seddiqi (OC)- Shakira's twin sister, who despite being married, keeps her family name so it will always be the same as Shakira's due to the fact that they are inseparable. Currently a housewife, she enrolled to study for a diploma of beauty therapy so she can embark on her first career. Holly 13 (Logan's Run)- an air-headed nurse from New Washington, despite her lack of genius she is very caring and dislikes seeing others upset even if they are a rival. Alana Stewart, Kate Jackson (IRL)- Farrah's best friends. The Head of the hospital (OC-ish)- a nasty man who works for the pharmaceutical companies, and values the continuation of their empire over common decency. He also has two assistants. Sarah Jane Smith (Doctor Who)- a former companion of The Doctor; she is very law-abiding and is therefore against altering the past. She may be an antagonist to Shakira, Farrah's other doctors, and Farrah herself. Plot Episode 1 opens with Frank N Furter turning out to be alive, and succeeding with resurrecting Elvis Presley, who was frozen in carbonite by other aliens in order to preserve him. However, he fails to have his way with Elvis, who escapes to an area in the outskirts of Roswell where alien criminals gather in an attempt to find Strawberry, his first love. Episode 2 cuts to a distracted Shakira running into Sarah Jane, who informs her that after 14 years of no contact, her friend Farrah has died. She then decides to stop fighting with Holly, and travel back in time 4 years to save Farrah with natural therapies. Over the next several episodes, Strawberry and Dex appear, as does Saghira; however their time letting Farrah stay in Roswell is cut short when Lawrence Piro arrives to tell Farrah that her legal rights have been removed, therefore she must submit to chemo again or leave Earth. Frank N Furter is then captured by the hospital's Head and taken to the psychiatric ward. A few days later, it is discovered that Farrah does not have cancer, instead it was a false positive intended to prevent her from educating everyone on alternative therapies, and possibly cancer prevention; her Youtube account is also suspended. Shakira then meets, and fixes, the only non-human version of Farrah; soon after this she and Farrah succeed in reuniting the long-lost lovers Nyssa and Tegan. While staying on Kos III with Strawberry, as she has a tendency to become close friends with her doctors, Farrah runs into and is seduced by Frank N Furter, which worries Strawberry, and learns that Ursula is half-Sontaran. Her doctors are almost killed in Episode 14 when they have to go back to the hospital to repair Farrah's broken arm, which heals in a few days because of Shakira's knowledge of stem cell therapy. Shakira performs surgery on Jill Munroe, then while waiting for her to wake up finds that the only people who know the truth about Farrah and her health are conspiracy theorists, including a slash-fic writer. Farrah and Kate Jackson unknowingly break into Frank N Furter's mansion (they think it is abandoned) and 'steal' items of clothing from him in episode 16, and in 17 FNF tells Strawberry that Farrah got him pregnant. In episode 18, Thomas Vogl is finally freed from jail by Shakira and Saghira. Episode 19 is Farrah's turn to save everyone, where she prevents thousands of Cybermen from invading Earth. Link http://alteredhistories.wordpress.com Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multi-Crossovers